In The Room Of Requirements
by lolly4eva
Summary: Harry knew not even Dumbledor can bring back the dead,so why was he here in the Room of Requirements screaming the name of someone he have just realized he needed the most? New into writing HP ff so please be nice?Sorry about the grammar errors,though.


_**Disclaimer; Unfortunately,I own nothing. Everything belongs to the respectful J.K Rowling. **_

_**A/U; Hello guys! Please enjoy your visit in this page!**_

'Damn!'

Harry was mad,pissed and insane. He couldn't bare the pain anymore. Yes,he was alive;bruised and wounded but alive. But he couldn't even feel the warm of being alive. Without her,life was nothing. And he hated himself for not realizing it until it was too late and she had to go away. He hated himself for doing nothing when she was dying on him. He looked around the dark,cold room and screamed.

'Hermione!!!!!'

Hermione Jean Granger. She was all he've wanted for the Room of Requirment to give him but the room seems so useless at this kind of needs. Harry knew it; not even Dumbledor can bring back the dead so why was he here in the Room of Requirment,screaming the name of someone he needed the most? He was gone insane. He found the full body mirror and stared at the messed up boy,staring back at him lifelessly. His eyes were showing what have had happened that made him lose himself.

_It was the final battle at Hogwarts,when Harry and Voldemort had finally faced each other. Harry was confident and couragous and was ready to kill the murderer of his beloved parents. And when he hit him straightly on the heart,he knew he had won. He turned his back on him,longing to hug Ginny,the love of his life. He saw her,hugging with her family at the victory of their side. He smiled and walked straightly to her,not even realizing that he had just passed by Hermione who was longing to embrace him. He was too caught up to Ginny to even see the look on Hermione's face when he accidentaly ignored her. Hermione was sad,and hurt. But she couldn't blame the boy who survived. She didn't even tell him her true feelings anyway,so he would never know. But she at least wanted to hug him at his victory even as just a friend. And he just ignored her. Hermione looked down,ashamed and she turned her attention on the supposed to be dead Voldemort. Her eyes grew wider when she saw him moving his hand to reach his wand. And somehow,she knew what was coming next. Before Harry could reach Ginny,he felt someone hugging him from behind with force. He turned around to see Hermione's pale face,half smiling for she was able to save Harry from dying. Everything went slow motion at the sudden event. Harry caught Hermione before she fell on the cold,hard ground and he took a glance at Voldemort who was smiling at him evily before taking his last breath. Harry kneeled down with Hermione's weak body,everybody around them froze._

_'Hermione?'_

_Harry called out her name nervously. Hermione looked at him and smiled weakly. She managed to bring her hand Harry's rosy cheeks and caressed it for a while,tears welling up from her eyes._

_'Harry...'_

_She whispered but it was loud enough for Harry to hear._

_'Ssh,don't talk Hermione. You're gonna be okay,alright? I'm going to bring you to madam Promfey and she'd cure you'_

_He said,still trying to swallow everything that had happened._

_'Harry,I'm not going to be alright. We all know that'_

_She said in her know-it-all way. Harry just shook his head violently. Neville,Ron,Luna and Ginny step towards them,crying as well._

_'There's something I would like you to know...but before that,I have to apologize to Ginny'_

_She said weakly while looking at Ginny who nodded to her gesturing for her to continue._

_'I..I love you Harry.'_

_Harry's eyes widened and he was shocked. He stared at Hermione's eyes and saw her soul. Come to think of it,he've never looked into her eyes. And now that he have,he noticed it wasn't brown,it was hazel,a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. _

_'I alwasy have and probably always will.'_

_She said before she took her last,long breath. Everyone mourned at her sudden death except Harry. He was so shock that he couldn't even cry. _

And now there he was,standing in the middle of the Room of Requirment,screaming for her. He have to cry,he knew that. But as much as he wanted to,he couldn't. It seems like he was running out of water and his body was as dry as sahara desert.

'Damn,this room! I told you I need Hermione!!! Why aren't you giving her to me!? Aren't you the Room of Requirment!? You're supposed to give me what I need! And she's all I need!'

He cried,but with no tears. His voice was dry and cracking,maybe because he've been shouting,yelling and screaming for almost a day. He didn't even go to the victory party that was held in the great hall. It's been a month since Hermione's death and Harry have just came to conclusion that Hermione was the one for him,not Ginny. He knew it's unfair to the red-haired girl but he had to be honest and she accepted it whole-heartedly. He recalled the times when he was with Hermione and all he could see was the hints of them being meant to be. Like the way she's always there for him throught thick and thin. Sure Ron was often there,too but,not as much as Hermione was. Hermione didn't avoided him when he was accidentaly got into the Triwizard Tournament. She was with him when he was looking for the hocruxes when she just can fly back to London and be with her family. And by looking back at his journey,he realized that Hermione was always there,well,except the time when she was petrified,of course.

'Harry...'

He was back to reality when he heard a familiar,sweet,soft and loving voice. He eagerly looked around to see who the owner of the voice is. The dark,cold room was suddenly covered by warm light,it was so bright that Harry had to cover his eyes by his forearm.

'Hello,Harry'

When the light became softer,he looked at the source of the soft,beautiful voice. His face lit up as he looked at the person in front of him. The room of requirment finally gave him what he needed. Or,is he only dreaming? He wasn't sure,but it didn't matter as long as she's there.

'Hermione?'

She was wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair was simply laying on her shoulder. She has those loving smile on her face that Harry realized he loved the most. They step towards each other,still surrounded by warm,white light. Harry reached out for her hands and was entirely happy when he felt the warmth of them. And for the first time since a long time,a real smile danced on his face.

'Yes,Harry,it's me.'

She said with her ever soft voice. Harry couldn't help but crashed himself into Hermione's hug. How he longed for this moment. Hermione hugged him back but soon broke apart.

'What's wrong Hermione?'

He asked,frowning.

'This.'

He was confused.

'This is wrong Harry. We should accept the fact that I'm gone and that we'll never be together. We were never meant to be.'

She said. Harry shook his head as if it would change the truth that Hermione have just stated.

'No,you're wrong Hermione. We were meant to be. I was just too blind to see it. I'm sorry. I..I know we can be together now,can't we?'

Hermione shook her head sadly.

'I'm just here to tell you to let go, have to let go of me so I can let go of you. That's the only way to save you from falling too deep that you won't be able to come back.'

'It's okay to fall if I'm with you. I don't care about the rest,all I need is you'

Harry said stubbornly. Hermione giggled.

'I remember I used to be like you're right now; stubborn. So,it was annoying to be with someone like I used to be huh?'

She teased and Harry giggled,too. But not in a time,Hermione became serious.

'Let go of me Harry. Move on with your life because if you don't,my life would be waste,wouldn't it?'

Harry thought for a moment and found out Hermione's right. He should move on with his life because Hermione's life was the price of it. He would get out of the Room of Requirment,celebrate with his friends and followers,finish his 7th year in Hogwarts and get a good job. Even marry and build a happy family if possible. Once those thoughts came to his mind,he felt Hermione's hands slipping out of his grip. He looked up and saw Hermione's body floating with the help of a big,beautiful white wings on her back.

'I love you,Harry. We might are never meant to be in this life time but I will wait for you to another one.'

She said and was about to fly away with her great wings but stopped and leaned in to whisper to his ears.

'I kind of over-heard Merlin saying that you and I are meant to be in another life time. And that we'll have kids'

Harry smiled hugely at his angel's teasing voice in his ears. Hemione giggled,kissed him on the lips before flying back to where she will wait Harry Potter in.

'I'm looking forward for it,then. I love you,Hermione'

He whispered at the darkened room. He stepped out of the room with new hope,new missions and new goal. He's ready to live the world that has no Hermione Jean Granger. But it doesn't mean he's forgetting her. He's just moving on,like what she've told him. And also he didn't want to spend the rest of his time just sitting there because it would just make the time endless. So instead,he'd keep himself busy and focused.

_And before he knew it,it was finally his time to be with the girl he loved the most. He died peacefully,surrounded by his friends,and families. He was glad that his wife,Ginny Weasley and their children,Jean,James and Lilly let go of him whole-heartedly. _

_'Well,it didn't take that much time,did it?'_

_He was standing in the Room of Requirment,feeling alive than ever and the voice made him more warm than he've already was. He turned around to be face to face with Hermione Jean Granger who was grinning at him. He grined as well._

_'Yup. Because I had the company of our friends. I hope you don't mind but I got married to Ginny and have three kids which the eldest is named after you,Jean. The other two are James and Lilly.'_

_He said knowing that Hermione wouldn't mind at all._

_'Yeah,I was watching the whole time from above. You seemed happy down there but it's your time. I hope it's okay with you that it's finally MY time to share the love with you?'_

_She teasingly asked. Harry pretended to hesitate but failed misserably because he just couldn't help but smile._

_'You know I've been waiting for this to come,dear. And finally,it's OUR time. So,do you mind guiding me to our new adventure?'_

_'No,not at all,Mr Harry Potter'_

_And together,they flew away to their new adventure together. _

The Room of Requirments' door opened and four figures came in. All of them were wearing black robes,and pointed hats. Their wrinkled faces showed what they've gone throught for all of their lives and the happiness at the same time.

'This room helped Harry realize to move on when we were younger didn't it?'

The husky,granny voice of 90 years old Ginny Weasly asked while looking around the room. Her big brother,the only member of the Golden Trio who is still alive,Ron Weasley,smiled and nodded,walking around as well.

'Look'

The husky yet manly voice of 91 years old Neville Longbottom rang around the huge empty room. He kneeled down,picked the picture he saw from the ground and stared at it,a huge smile forming on his lips.

'Aren't they cute with their little infant?'

The ever so sweet,soft and innocent voice of 87 years old Luna Lovegood was heard and the other three aged witches had to nod their heads in agreement. In the picture were the happily dancing married couple,Harry Potter and Hermione Jean Granger with their little baby girl named Angela. The couple looked at them and smiled,just to let them know they're together and happy,after all.

**The End**

_**Well,that was...whew.**_

_**This is my first time writing a HP fanfic and it was really hard!**_

_**I just hope you guys liked it and that it didn't waste your time.**_

_**Thanks for dropping by!!**_

_**Sorry about the wrong grammars and spelling,you see,English is not my first language so please be patient.**_

_**Corrections and advices are welcome!!!**_

_**Again,thanks!!!**_


End file.
